


The Tourmaline Festival

by Tatami_Hokes



Series: The Good That Will Come Out [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Slow Burn, Varian Has Issues (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatami_Hokes/pseuds/Tatami_Hokes
Summary: Varian and the gang visit the Water Kingdom.Varian meets an alchemist friend, Yong and Nuru attend an annual festival that celebrates the rain, and Hugo slowly falls in love.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: The Good That Will Come Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793437
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	1. A Friend

* * *

Nuru squealed from the front of the group, “Aha! I thought I recognised these mountains! The water kingdom, Sudalind. It’s just over the next ridge. My kingdom trades with them often.” Nuru spun to face them and talked animatedly while walking backwards, “My father took me here once. We were royal guests to their annual festival. The Festival of Aqueous. They celebrate the start of the rainy season with a massive party! There’s so. much. food. It’s on this time of year, so there should be loads of travellers coming through.”

Varian could hear music being played, distantly, so it couldn't be that far at all. It sounded busy.

“Fabulous! Loads of people crammed into a festival, everyone carrying a pocketful of coin? That’s easy pickings, right there.” Hugo advised sagely.

Varian reached up to cuff his head but he dodged, laughing. Varian wasn’t that worried about Hugo’s thieving tendencies. He hoped Hugo had worked out that they had more than enough money and supplies to keep them going without stooping to stealing their way through the Kingdoms. 

Once they’d emerged over the ridge Nuru had pointed out, they saw the city. It was low, almost hidden in the valley. Everything about it seemed to crouch down and hide behind the mountains that surrounded it. It was populated with wide, stocky buildings, most of which were made of some sort of white rock, others were painted in shades of blue and emerald. 

The music got louder as they approached, and the scent of cooking fish drifted up through the city. They approached the gates with a little trepidation. There were two men standing by the entrance to the city, both armed with bows and arrows.

One of the men, a tall man wearing flowing lilac robes, held his arms out, “Welcome! You came at a good time, kids. Everyone is welcome at The Festival of Aqueous, even street urchins!” 

“Uh, we’re not-“ Nuru started, but Hugo shook his head, eyeing their bows. 

“Probably best to keep a low profile, _princess_.” Hugo murmured, a hand on her shoulder. “Unless you want to have the royal guard around us like flies. The last thing we need is attention.”

“Ugh, fine. You better not steal anything.” She stuck her tongue out, “Last thing we need is attention.”

Hugo snorted, “Well played. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Oh, I doubt you’ll be able to manage _that_.” She said, and looked pointedly at Varian.

Varian frowned at her. He figured it must be an inside joke, since Hugo looked so embarrassed. He didn’t like the idea of Hugo and Nuru having an inside joke that made Hugo blush so deeply.

“If you’re quite finished,” The tall man in robes cleared his throat, looking rather uncomfortable. “These are free to all visitors to the festival.” He was less grand, and clearly wanted this conversation over.

Hugo raised an eyebrow as the tall man offered him a crown of little blue cornflowers. Yong snatched it, grinning widely as he set it on his head. Hugo reached out to snatch it back, a smug look at the ready, but thought better of it after a hard glare from Varian.

The flower crowns were passed out, and Varian stuffed his one self consciously in his satchel. They were just passing through, and he didn’t like parties. The ones in Corona always meant crowds of citizens, and people that stared at him. 

He could never stay for long, only long enough to satisfy Rapunzel, to tell his dad he’d tried, but it was too much. Even at the edge of Sudalind, he could feel their eyes on him, recognising him, whispering about the boy who-

“You still with us, Goggles?” Hugo clapped a hand down on his shoulder, “Don’t like flowers? Wanna talk about feelings?”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s explore a little! Maybe they have alchemy shops here.” Varian glanced at the people dancing in the square. Rapunzel was always throwing needless street parties, and for the first time since he’d left, he felt strangely home-sick. He didn’t miss the staring, but he missed his family more than ever.

“Is alchemy really all you two think about?” Nuru groaned, “How many times have you danced at The Festival of Aqueous? That’s right, none! C’mon!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

Yong was already skipping down to the market, his eyes wide and casting about manically, trying to take everything in. “Hurry up, Hugo! We’ll miss it!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Varian heard Hugo mutter from behind him.

* * *

The festival was busier than any of the parties he’d seen thrown in Corona. It seemed like there were people from all over the other Kingdoms here. Sudalind, it turned out, was almost completely hewn from limestone. Varian ran his hand over the smooth buildings in wonder. He’d never seen this much in one place. The streets were paved with thick slabs of stone and delicate glass mosaics. The castle perched high within the valley like a watchful bird.

Nuru and Yong ran off into the festival, moving excitedly from stall to stall. Varian’s cursory glance through the market told him that there was nothing of note on sale here, just trinkets and food and memorabilia. Hugo lingered suspiciously around a stall selling silver and tourmaline jewellery, but seemed to just be doing it to earn exasperated glances from Nuru.

Varian didn’t dance. He slipped from under Nuru’s watchful eyes at his first opportunity and left the others to enjoy the festival. They needed a chance to have fun for once, to be kids.

After a bit of wandering, he found a side street with a quaint little alchemy shop. Its front was entirely glass, or clear quartz. The architecture in this Kingdom seemed to draw inspiration from water, and though Varian normally designed his inventions on practicality alone, even he could appreciate the design. The alchemy shop was small, but impressive, arcs of limestone twirling together into a structure that looked a little like a water drop.

There was a jungle of tropical plants in the window, and tucked between the fronds of palms and ferns were glass bottles of all sorts of shapes and colours. He could identify the elements and ingredients even through the window. Cadmia, lye, quicksilver, zinc, even gold, was displayed boldly. 

He’d never seen such an array; normally the towns they passed through had one vendor selling basic ingredients for the casual alchemist. Varian definitely didn't do anything in casual measures. He entered the shop through a round wooden door set into the side of the limestone structure. A bell jovially announced his presence. 

“Hello, hello!” The shopkeeper was on a rickety looking ladder, arm outstretched to retrieve a thick tome from an equally rickety looking bookshelf at the back of the store. She was a short woman with dark skin and long cloud-like hair that made her look much bulkier than she was. Light filtered lazily through a blue stained-glass skylight, bathing the store in a gentle blue wash. She wore the same style of blue robes as the tall man at the city limits, but she’d tied a floral apron about her middle.

She looked down at him and her face became a caricature of surprise, “Ah, hello!” She looked young, perhaps a few years older than himself, but her voice was rumbling and old-sounding.

Varian cast the woman a concerned smile, “Hi! I’m actually-“ 

“The Alchemist! Yes! I know who you are.” The woman slid down the ladder weightlessly, her cloudy hair puffing up around her. “I’m Nerida, assistant to the Royal Alchemist of Sudalind. And the owner of Sebald’s. That is the shop we are in, I’m too short to put the sign up outside.” She eyed the ladder suspiciously.

Varian’s smile faltered, though he shook her hand when it was offered. “You know me?”

Nerida grinned, wide enough that Varian could see little tourmaline crystals that were set into her teeth, “Yes! I have journeyed many places. As an alchemist you can understand the need to travel. You’re travelling now, yes! The Kingdom of Corona has so much to offer for an alchemist.” She hurried behind the counter and fetched something. She presented to him a small swatch of fabric; purple with a brilliant yellow sunburst stitched into it.

Varian felt unmoored. Seeing a reminder of home made him miss it desperately, but the idea of someone outside of Corona knowing him set him on edge. “But how do you know _me_?”

“Well, everyone in Corona knows you, Varian the Alchemist. Yes!” Nerida looked like she was about to jump for joy, but Varian figured that might just be how she was all the time. “I visited your workshop, in the palace. Big fan! I like your racoon friend.” Ruddiger chattered appreciatively from Varian’s shoulder, “You were teaching alchemists and inventors from many Kingdoms about the hot water tanks. You said hello to me and shook my hand.”

“O-Oh, of course! I remember that.” He said, though he definitely didn’t. He _did_ remember the class itself, and being very nervous, though Rapunzel had insisted he be the one to teach it. 

“You are the reason many people in Sudalind have hot water now. Be proud, yes!” She patted his hand, “We are indebted to you for our progress.” 

He hadn’t known that he’d been teaching the alchemists so that they could improve their own kingdoms. He’d just assumed Rapunzel had wanted him to show off how much Corona had advanced, but she must’ve sent out the schematics so the other kingdoms could have hot water too. Rapunzel had made sure he had a legacy and he hadn't even known. He wondered why she’d never told him. 

“I’m glad I could help.” Varian said lamely, reeling over this realisation. 

Nerida sighed, “But of course, you are not here to listen to what you already know. You are here to shop, yes!”

Varian laughed nervously, “Yes, I was looking to replenish my supplies, so there’s a list. I hope it’s not-“

“No trouble at all,” Nerida flapped a hand, “Not free, I’m sorry, though I owe you many warm baths. I have a shop to run after all. Alchemy shop in the middle of a city of floaty-head idiots, pah! Not good for business.”

He hummed in understanding and handed her his list, feeling his spirits buoyed on the knowledge that he’d helped this Kingdom. No matter what he’d done, at least he could say that.

Nerida was a hurricane through the shop, gathering what he needed onto the counter. She paused and hummed in thought, occasionally, but soon there were rows of tiny bottles, and paper bags full of herbs piled on the counter. 

He paid with a bag of gold coins in Delphius currency, happy to find that she accepted it, only proclaiming that she’d soon visit and spend it there. She helped him pile his items into his satchel. As Varian was about to thank her and leave, she came out from behind the counter and put a hand on his shoulder. She had to reach up quite far to even touch it, which they both laughed at. 

“I will give you something. This one is free, because of the nice warm baths.” She fished into her apron pocket and retrieved an impossibly tiny dormouse, which was scrubbing its face with tiny paws. “Ah! Wrong. Back to bed, Netty.” She felt around in the pocket again, and this time bought out a small charm carved from tourmaline and clear quartz, strung onto a length of leather. 

He took it from her, holding the charm close to his eyes. It looked like a simple little gear, carved by an inexperienced but patient hand. “Thank you, you didn’t have to-“

“I don’t have to do anything, Alchemist, but I do. I made it when I saw you, yes, but I never was able to give it to you. But, I knew I’d see you again. Birds fly as sure as alchemists travel! You can keep it, or maybe…you can give it to your friend.”

“Well, all the same, thank you. Wait, what friend?” Varian twisted around, but there was no one else in the shop.

“Outside. A tall boy with glasses and silly hair. He’s been watching you all the while you’ve been here, but trying to hide it. A very good bodyguard, or a very bad stalker, yes! He looks awfully worried.” She ushered Varian to the door. “You must get back to him then, before he worries himself straight into the grave.”

Varian frowned at Hugo, who stood inconspicuously leaning against the wall in the next alley over, in view of the shop front, but hard to spot in the shadows. “Yes, I must.” He echoed. “Uh, thank you! So much!”

Nerida’s grin was impossibly wide, “And thank you, too, Varian the Alchemist! The coins and the company was good, and the nice warm baths were very good. Fair journey, now!”

Varian stumbled from the shop, holding his now-full satchel in his arms. He threw the strap over his shoulder and walked calmly in the opposite direction to Hugo. He followed a small side-street and emerged into a courtyard, paved with glittering blue mosaic. He figured with all the crowds drawn to the festival square, everywhere else would be quiet. 

He was right. The courtyard was empty but a fountain and a few limestone benches. A couple of women stood by an open-front shop which appeared to sell different silks. They were aimlessly picking through the garments on display outside.

Varian strode purposely to the edge of the fountain and sat down, waiting patiently. He placed his satchel next to him on the tiled edge and fiddled with the necklace Nerida had gifted him. 

Sure enough, Hugo walked into the courtyard, still sticking to the shadow, though he was fully in Varian’s line of sight. It was only when Varian caught his eyes that he peeled away from the shadows and approached him. 

“Okay, you caught me.” Hugo sat heavily next to him, stretching out his long limbs, leaning back on his hands. He looked instantly at home, like Varian had always wished he could. “Done with shopping?” He sounded casual, teasing, even.

“Why were you following me?” Varian asked, though not in a confrontational manner. He found it a little funny, honestly.

Hugo didn’t have the shame to look guilty, “Nuru told me to keep an eye on you. She said she’d seen someone in the market acting suspicious. They tried to follow you, so I kept on your tail. Must’ve scared ‘em away.” Hugo shrugged, “Probably just a thief.” 

“A thief! Well, I feel _so_ much safer with you then.” Varian rolled his eyes. He felt a little strange that someone had been following him, but Hugo was probably right. His judgement on shady street characters was normally pretty accurate. 

“Watch your tongue, kid, or next time I’ll let you get kidnapped.”

“Thought you said it was a thief?” 

“Oh, shut up. You know what I meant. Next word out and I’ll leave you here to fend for yourself.” Hugo glared at him, but there was a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Oh no! Whatever will I do without the protection of a skinny street thief who runs his mouth? Pity.” 

“Gods, you’re annoying.” Hugo said, splashing him with fountain water.

Varian ignored him, not wanting to start a water fight with a bag full of reactive alchemical ingredients. Hugo busied himself with looking through what he’d bought, humming as he went. 

“Pretty good stuff you got here. Shame you don’t know how to use it properly.” Hugo ignored Varian’s noise of indignation at this, “And you didn't even stay at the festival long enough to see those two idiots dance. Nuru is actually ridiculously good, but I reckon princesses get trained for all sorts of useless skills like dancing. You know, like which fork to use on minestrone, and how to talk in the most smug way possible.” 

“Sounds fun,” He said, though it truly didn’t, “Well I figured we needed ingredients, and I’m not here to party. Thought I’d just let you guys have fun.”

“Look, Goggles, you seem a little strange about this whole festival thing. I mean, I don’t like dancing either, but the others seem to like it. I thought you would too, but it seemed like you couldn't get away fast enough.” Hugo said, “You okay?”

Varian tore one of the leaves off the flower crown which had been displaced to the top of his bag after Hugo had checked the ingredients. “Wow, is that _concern_?” He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know! I’m just remembering. We always had parties like this back home, I guess it’s just making me think of home.”

“You never told me where home is for you. C’mon, I told you stories about my trashy Kingdom.”

“It’s…different from what you’re thinking.” Varian said uneasily, “I’m from Corona. My dad raised me on a farm in Old Corona, I didn’t know about the trials and my mother until I turned eighteen.”

Hugo frowned, “Corona? That’s where that missing princess was from, wasn’t it? Their King sent guards round to almost all the orphanages in my city, looking for her. I remember, I stole a sun brooch from one of the guards who searched us.”

“Yeah, that’s Rapunzel. She’s Queen now…and she’s kind of like a sister to me.” Varian missed her almost as much as his father. She’d be able to lead everyone through the trials with a smile on her face. She’d be strong enough to protect them all.

“Whoah. So you must be popular there to get in good with the Queen, huh? Have you been in the palace? I heard there was a priceless tiara holed up in there, just waiting to be—uh, left alone.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say popular.” Varian laughed, “But, yeah, of course I’ve been in the palace. I lived there, for a while. I was the royal alchemist.”

Hugo looked like he was about to burst out laughing, “You’re kidding.” He leaned close, like he had the night before, once again unaware of how it was affecting Varian’s heart rate. “You’re telling me you were one of them rich toffs up in the palace? Why the hell would you give it up?”

“It was more complicated than that.” Varian tried not to get frustrated with Hugo; to him, a cosy life in a palace was surely a dream. “I was desperate to leave, even before I found out about my mom and the trials. I love my friends and family, but I couldn't keep acting like I belonged there. I always felt like everyone was staring at me, knowing that I was the outsider, that it would be better if I just left. So, when dad gave me the journal, that’s what I did. It wasn’t a hard decision, is what I’m trying to say.” 

Hugo nodded, it seemed he could understand that, at least, “So you got stuck with our merry band of idiots. Pretty bad deal if you ask me, but I won’t judge.”

“It’s stupid, but I feel the same _here_ as I did back in Corona. Like everyone’s staring at me. Well, it’s probably just me seeing things.”

“It’s _probably_ the amount of people here for the festival, you’re bound to feel eyes on you.” He stopped for a moment, looking at Varian like he was sizing him up, “Here,” Hugo took the crown of blue cornflowers from him and placed it on Varian’s head, “Might as well enjoy it while we can.” 

“What?” Varian half laughed, embarrassed. 

“Well, now you know why people are staring at you.” Hugo smiled in a way that seemed a little too soft to belong on his face, amongst his sharp angles. His eyes crinkled, amused. Varian always felt privileged when he managed to tease a genuine expression out of Hugo.

_Oh no,_ Varian thought. “Are you saying I look stupid, or being _nice_ to me, Hugo?” He said out loud. 

“I think I’m being nice.” Hugo said quietly.

“Oh.”

“And I think we should probably find the others.” 

Varian ignored the strange sinking feeling when Hugo withdrew from the bench.

He followed him back through the winding side streets, back to the festival ground. The market had emptied out a little, and most of the people had gathered instead at a huge central square where a wooden stage had been set up. 

They met up with Nuru and Yong, both of whom were now sporting swirls of blue that had been painted directly onto their skin. Yong had small garlands of cornflowers around his wrists and ankles. They both looked like they were well and truly a part of the festival. 

“Hey, V, where’d you go?” Yong asked, pulling him into the crowd. Varian just shrugged in response, pointing to the supplies sticking out of his bag. He put it down at the edge of the square, leaving Ruddiger to guard it. Hopefully no-one would be interested in stealing a bunch of alchemy ingredients, but if they did, they would get a hefty nip from Ruddiger.

“Ah, so you’ve stopped brooding and joined us? Nice flower crown!” Nuru grinned at him, endlessly happy. 

“Hah, thanks.” He looked around at the crowd, wishing Ruddiger was still here so he could twist his hands through his fur. 

Hugo seemed to somehow intuit Varian’s hesitation to face the crowd. “I think she's about to start singing.” He said, in reference to a woman who had stepped onto the wooden stage, “Let’s get closer.”

Varian let Hugo lead him closer to the stage, where a band of people playing loose looking stringed instruments had started plucking out chords.

The woman on the stage was wreathed in flowers, and swathes of blue dyed cotton which flowed from her arms. She started to sing an old song, one that told the story of promises and love. Her voice echoed through the festival square, and Varian noticed that the way the buildings parted around the stage were specifically shaped for acoustics.

“They used to sing this at celebrations in Corona. Apparently it’s a really old song, from before there were even Kingdoms.” Varian knew the words, mostly from Rapunzel singing it around the castle. 

Hugo looked as if he wanted to tease him, but just rolled his eyes in response. They were at the edge of the crowd now, close to the stage, but not yet getting trampled by dancing feet.

The song started picking up pace, until the townspeople were circling wildly around them, bare feet against the stone courtyard. Nuru and Yong spun past them, just a blur of purple and red.

“Wanna join ‘em?” Hugo said, seeming strangely in his element.

Varian laughed indignantly, “I—I can’t dance! I’ll just watch, you have fun.”

Hugo rolled his eyes and caught Varian’s hand, dragging him into the spinning crowd. “C’mon Goggles, you might even enjoy yourself!”

“Hey—!” Varian yelped. The townspeople had begun to sing along with the woman on the stage. They crossed arms with each other and twisted and spun in a liquid dance. Varian had no idea how to keep up. 

Hugo put a steadying hand on his shoulder and, grinning ear-to-ear, guided Varian in copying the dance of the townspeople. He was suspiciously good at dancing for someone who claimed he didn’t like it.

Varian couldn't stop himself from laughing, emphatic and wild. Hugo laughed with him, their faces close, hands intertwined. 

It began to rain. A cheer went up among the crowd. It wasn’t a gentle shower of rain, but a storm. They were both soaked in a matter of minutes, and soon, the lowest part of the courtyard filled with water. The townspeople continued their dance, splashing through the rainwater with unbridled joy.

Varian knew he and Hugo looked completely out of place in the crowd of blue and white robes, both much too industrial looking, both clearly outsiders. Varian felt eyes on him, and his laughter died out as quickly as it had emerged. He felt the old panic grip his heart once again. He knew the whispers would start soon, people who thought they knew him.

He looked around, instantly paranoid. Hugo must’ve once again noticed his change in behaviour, because he stopped dancing and put a hand on his wrist.

“Don’t worry, no-one’s looking at you. Just… try to forget the crowd.” Hugo murmured in his ear, close enough that he felt his breath. 

Varian met his eyes still feeling a little exposed, but nodded resolutely. There had to be a point where he stopped letting his past affect him. Part of the reason he’d left Corona was to escape the fact that what he’d done would never truly go away, not if he stayed where people knew him. But the feeling seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

Meeting Nerida had reminded him that even someone with a track record like him could still do good. When he’d first been redeemed, he helped Corona because he wanted to be forgiven. He’d been young then. He’d thought if only he could make it up to them, he’d get his friends back. 

Now, he just wanted to keep pressing forward, and keep helping people like Nerida, like the people of Sudalind. Not to be forgiven, but to feel like he wasn’t wasted, that he could use his talents for something good. He would bring his mom home with him, reunite her with his father, and open the Eternal Library’s doors to the world. Maybe after that, he’d feel like he belonged in Corona again.

For now, Varian tried to ignore the prickle on the back of his neck and his desire to find a quiet alley. It was a little easier to ignore with Hugo pressed against him.

“Hugo?”

His eyes met Varian’s with interest.

“I want you to have this.” Varian pulled the little leather necklace with the tourmaline gear from his pocket, “To say thanks. For looking out for me. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Hugo looked confused, and a little red in the face, but let Varian drop the necklace into his open palm. “Varian…” 

It was almost the only time he’d heard Hugo say his name, rather than a stupid nickname. It did strange things to his heart. 

“Thank you. Really, I don't think anyone’s ever got me anything like this before.” Hugo pulled him in for an awkward, dancing hug. Varian was reminded of lying on Hugo’s chest after the air trial, feeling Hugo’s hand on the back of his head. Something ached inside of him. 

He grinned, “It’s okay. You can thank Nerida, not me.”

Before Hugo could reply, Varian withdrew and resumed dancing with the rest of the crowd. He saw Nuru and Yong again, and this time the song was a little slower. He reached across and grabbed Nuru’s wrist, pulling her and Yong towards him. 

“Glad to see you science nerds finally let your hair down!” She shouted over the music and chatter of the crowd. 

“You guys wanted to see me dance?” He grinned, “Then you’ve gotta dance with me!”

“V’s gonna trip over again, for sure. You better not trip over me!” Yong poked Varian’s ribs with his index finger. It was a very real threat; Yong was so terribly short.

Nuru burst out laughing and took Hugo’s hand in one of hers and Varian’s in the other, Yong crushed between them all. Varian couldn't help but think they must look like a family. The world didn’t matter when they were together. He hadn’t known them for long, but already, he knew that he trusted them with his life. 

They danced in circles, messy and always tripping over each other, but none of them could keep themselves from smiling. Not even Hugo.

* * *


	2. The Trial

* * *

Hugo was drowning. It was a strange sensation, not unlike falling, and not one he’d be keen to keep feeling. He kicked up at the surface, which seemed to retreat from his fingers like quicksilver from a magnetic field. There was water in his mouth. It felt like there was water filling his lungs, filling up every crack of him that it could worm into. He let the vision take him again.

A moment before, when they’d all decided they had no choice but to wade across to the podium with the water totem on display, Hugo had thought it was an easy trial. The water barely came up to their knees, though for Yong it was his hips, and Hugo had teasingly told Varian to try not to drown in it. 

Then, about midway across the room, Hugo had seen a jewel. It had winked from under the shallow water, which twisted its form, made it look much bigger than it actually was, which Hugo had found out when he leaned down and took it between thumb and forefinger. 

Then Nuru had said, “It’s finally…safe. I did it.”

When Hugo turned to ask her what she was on about, he had seen Varian, who was staring up at something, though Hugo couldn’t see what, with a huge grin on his face. His eyes were wide and childlike.

“Dad,” He had murmured, almost reverentially, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Hugo had taken a step towards Varian with the aim of shaking him out of whatever trance he was in, but he tripped. Looking down, he had seen that his boot was caught on the edge of a crown, glittering and golden beneath the surface. 

“Finally! Haha!” Yong exclaimed, but his voice sounded faraway. 

He had reached down and pulled it up, and it was like he’d pulled a plug out. Golden chains, emerald necklaces, glittering earrings and all sorts of riches were pulled up along with the crown, the worlds most valuable hairball. He had heard a wet _clonk_ , and then the water began to rise. Hugo had known, distantly, that he should move, but he hadn't seemed to be able to stop himself from trying to stuff the riches into his bag. 

He had heard Ruddiger chittering in alarm at Varian. The water still had continued to rise, up, up, up, and Hugo was still furiously grabbing at the glittering things beneath the roiling surface. It was his, all of it. He would finally be rich, richer than anyone in his stupid Kingdom.

Then, he was drowning. He could feel the water filling him up now, squeezing every drop of air from him, but he could only see the riches. He saw himself, in a palace with his feet up, crown haphazardly placed on his head. People were bringing him food, jewels, clothes, all the things he’d grown up with a severe lack of. Everything he’d ever wanted.

He knew he was slowly losing consciousness, but he thought maybe if he did pass out, he’d wake up in that place, in his palace surrounded by riches. 

His eyes were closing, slowly, slowly, and then he saw something that looked out of place in his vision. A hand, outstretched, reaching for him. He looked up, and met determined blue eyes, wide within a pair of thick goggles. 

How could he forget so easily about the quest, about what he was here to do? About Varian?

Varian swam below him, then kicked up towards the surface, his arm going around Hugo’s middle and gripping him tight. They both headed upwards, legs and arms thrashing against the thick, honey-like water that wanted to drag them down, that had shown them visions of an ideal future. Hugo almost wanted to go back, deeper, until he could be in that perfect place again, even if it was fake. 

But Varian’s fingers were digging into his shoulder, and his hair floated in the periphery of Hugo’s vision, and he was reminded again of what he was doing this for. Varian met his eyes. He seemed to be mouthing something at him, but Hugo couldn’t tell what. 

He noticed something strange. Varian’s clothes weren’t wet at all.

Then the vision of Varian dispersed with the flow of the water, because that’s what it had been. Just another vision. 

“Varian!?” The name tore through his throat, coming out strangled and desperate. He opened his eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling of the chamber, his back against the floor of the podium, coughing up water. 

“Hugo! Are you okay?” Yong’s face appeared above him, lines of concern in the young boys face. 

Hugo leaned over and coughed until he felt his lungs burn. He felt awful. It was more than just his lungs, and the bone deep exhaustion from almost drowning. It was also his shame from falling so easily for a stupid illusion. It was a testament to his greed. He’d never felt shameful about it. He’d always thought it was what was owed to him. He’d earned it through his less-than-perfect life, but no, that wasn’t true. 

_Why did I see Varian too?_ He thought, and brought a hand up over his heart to hold it steady. 

“Hugo?” Yong asked again, because he’d been silent for a few minutes now. 

He pushed himself up, “I’m fine. Who pulled me out?” 

Yong was kneeling by him, also soaked to the bone, “Varian got us both out. Nuru told me to watch you while they went to get the totem.” 

Hugo groaned and fell back against the floor with a wet slap of sopping fabric. Despite joining Varian on his mission under the pretence of assisting and protecting the group, Varian had showed him up at almost every challenge. It was frustrating. 

He was here to help them, to speed them along in finding the totems. He was being _paid_ to do just that by Donella, yet it seemed like he just stumbled through the trials, dragged along by his more capable companions. He was used to being the intelligent one, the agile one, the one that didn't stop long enough to get caught.

Varian was always the one forging ahead, helping him up without stopping for a ‘thank you’. He always got everyone moving, he was the motor turning the gears, keeping everything working. He even _trusted_ Hugo, had unwavering faith in him, though Hugo hadn't done much to deserve that trust. Once Varian knew where his true loyalties lie, he’d finally see that trust was baseless.

What motivated Varian? How was he able to keep pushing, even as everyone else fell behind? 

And what motivated Hugo? _Money_? His entire life had felt like clawing his way up a mountain with no safety net, passing and leaving behind people on the way up. Was that all he’d been fighting for? Was that what was at the top? Nothing but a pile of gold so he could finally live comfortably, having climbed over and left behind everyone he’d ever known. 

He’d convinced himself he was doing this job for Donella, to impress her, to earn his place by her side. Hadn’t it always just been about the money, after all?

Nuru and Varian soon returned with the totem safely in hand. Varian helped him to his feet wordlessly. They all left the trial room through a door that had appeared once the totem was removed from the podium, shivering and soaking wet. 

Hugo found himself barely able to look at Varian, though the dark thing that twisted in his chest was a little more complicated than just humiliation at being rescued. He wasn’t sure what else he’d find if he tried to de-tangle it.

As they walked back to the city, Nuru sighed, “Well, that wasn’t great.” She hugged herself. “You guys all had visions, right?”

They all made various noises of beleaguered affirmation. 

“I saw myself back home, and people were using my inventions. They weren’t exploding or anything, just helping people.” Yong sighed wistfully, which was a strange look for a bubbly kid like him. Hugo almost wanted to ruffle his hair, but stopped himself.

“I’d found the solution to the meteor showers, and my people were safe for the first time in hundreds of years.” Nuru said, “They could finally build permanent houses, not ones that are built to be destroyed every year. It was beautiful.”

Hugo chuckled nervously. Everyone else’s deep desires were incredibly altruistic, he felt a little embarrassed to say, “I was…rich. I didn’t have to fight for anything. I could finally…stop.” 

Nuru punched his arm, “Trust you to dream of riches, thief!” 

“Hey! In the vision, I’d just found the riches laying around, so I took them. I needed them! You wouldn't understand, you’ve always been rich, _princess_.” There was venom creeping into his voice, but he _really_ didn’t want to argue. Sometimes he just couldn't stop it.

“You know nothing about—!”

“Guys!” Yong scolded, and the surprise of being told off by the kindest member of the group made Hugo and Nuru stop immediately. The kid sounded strained. They all felt it.

Hugo held up his hands. It was true, the princess couldn't possibly understand his motivations, what he’d had to struggle through, but he knew when to shut up. If he spoke too much about his life, they’d dig and find something they shouldn't have. Hugo had already told Varian way too much about his past, and yet Varian still kept his own cards close. 

“What about you, V?” Yong asked tentatively.

One thing Hugo did know after just about two months travelling with him, it was that Varian pinged wildly between three moods; sheepishly happy, irritable, and stormily silent. Right now, he was stormy. Hugo held his breath.

“I saw my dad.” Varian said, and it was clear that he felt complicated about this, “I’d bought Mom back. He was so happy, and…he said he was proud of me.”

“That’s all?” Hugo said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Varian looked at him as if he’d just realised he was there, “I thought I’d moved past it, that I didn’t need him telling me he’s proud of me anymore. I thought I was _different_ now…” He straightened up suddenly, “But it’s okay! We’ve got the water totem now, another step closer to the Library. Let’s just find somewhere to spend the night in town and we’ll get back on the road in the morning.”

Why did he always do that? It drove Hugo crazy! Every-time Varian seemed beaten down or affected by the trials, he found a plan and pushed them on. The only time he’d seen a proper crack in Varian’s positive persona was… that night. A few weeks ago, when Hugo had taken him on a walk through the woods to that river, after Varian had woken from a nightmare. They’d watched the stars on the water. Hugo had told Varian about causing the serious injury of a fellow orphan. Varian had told Hugo that he felt like a bad person. 

At the time, he’d seen Varian’s tears and wanted to help him, to comfort him.

Now, he was irritated at Varian’s stubborn insistence that he was fine. Since that night when Varian had broken down in front of him, he hadn't been allowed to see that vulnerability again. He was being shut out. Varian still had nightmares, like clockwork, but when Hugo woke up and offered to keep him company, he shook his head and stalked off into the night, alone. 

Did he really think Varian owed him that broken side of him? Of course not. Surely not.

He just wanted to know more about Varian, so that he could use it against him when the time came. He found himself hating that thought more and more these days, but still, he chanted it like a mantra. _Get closer, learn more, but don’t get attached. Take what’s useful and leave the rest. This is a job, nothing more. Nothing more._

He felt tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Nuru. She looked a little tired, still drying out, but she seemed to have mostly recovered from the trial. 

“We’re going back into town, Varian says he knows a friend who might put us up for the night. Are you okay to walk all that way or do you need a minute?” Nuru looked down at Sudalind, crossing her arms. 

Hugo felt petulant, but tried not to show it, “I’m _fine_. I don’t need help.”

“Sure. C’mon, let’s go.” She walked next to him as they made their way back into the city, Yong and Varian at the front leading the way. She didn’t talk, but somehow her silence kept him company. 

_This is a job, nothing more._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit eh for me, but oh well!


	3. The Night of the Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PinkNecromancer did some INCREDIBLE artwork for this chapter, I love it so so much!! It's exactly as I envisioned the scene and I'm so incredibly grateful to have a piece of fanart for this fic!! check it out and behold their awesome art!!!
> 
> https://mssoarrow.tumblr.com/post/631438382943387648/i-drew-this-for-tatamihokes-and-their-wonderful

* * *

The sun had started to set by the time they made it back to the inner-city. Varian introduced them all to Nerida, who was more than happy to let them spend the night in the attic above her shop. No trouble at all, she’d said, An honour in fact. 

While the others went about bringing their belongings up from the stables and spreading their bed-rolls on the hard-wood floor, Nerida took Varian aside. They spoke downstairs in the shop, looking out the large window at the festival goers who still hadn't packed in for the day.

Nerida sighed soulfully, “I hope the room is to your liking. I am sorry there are no beds, or—“

“No, Nerida, it’s great. Really.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “We’ve been sleeping rough in forests and at the side of roads for weeks now. It’s nice to get out of the elements for once.”

“Poor things. But that is the spirit of adventure, yes!” 

They watched a couple dance past the window, hands twisted together and faces close. They were laughing joyously. Varian almost wished he could stay here. Nerida sidled closer to him and grabbed his wrist, “Alchemist, there is something you should know.”

Varian’s heart lurched in panic, though at what, he wasn't sure, “Yes?”

She stared out the window, as if her pale eyes were searching for a particular face in the crowd. “You had many stalkers during the festival. The silly hair boy-“

“Hugo.” Varian interjected.

“Yes. But there was another. A woman and later, two men, watching you. The men watched until you went to face the trial, then left the city.” She shook her head, “You will be safe here, for tonight. But Alchemist, when you leave, watch your back. Many thieves on the roads these days.”

“Uh, right. That’s…not good. Thanks for telling me, Nerida.” 

“No problems. Now, I will lock the shop, but you can see the festival square from the roof, if you want to watch the end. It is really very beautiful.” 

She left after that. Varian was humbled by the fact that she trusted them in her shop overnight, but he supposed he’d have to talk to Hugo about leaving the merchandise alone. There was no way he’d be able to resist alchemical ingredients, especially ones he could steal. 

He leaned against the shop front and watched people stream past, all heading towards the festival square. It must be a big celebration. He started to pick people from the crowd, wondering if they could be the people who were stalking them earlier. There was no way, since Nerida had said they left as soon as they entered the trial grounds, but still, it was hard not to be paranoid. 

Why were they being followed? Hugo and Nuru had both noticed someone following him earlier, and though they'd brushed it off as an opportunistic thief making use of the festival crowds, it seemed a little more than that. Could someone else know about the trials?

“V! Nerida said she didn’t mind a bit of fire, right?” Yong’s voice was faraway from the attic, but Varian rolled his eyes as if Yong was in the room with him. 

“Coming.” He muttered. 

Later on, when the sun had sunk below the mountains and the valley was plunged into true darkness, Varian sat out on the roof of Nerida’s shop. Yong and Nuru sat next to him, their legs dangling over the edge. 

The festival square below them was full of swells of people. Blue lights swirled in lanterns and a man in regal looking robes stood on the stage, holding a scroll. The square itself was still full of water. At least an inch of rainwater had been collected in a shallow pool, and all the festival-goers splashed through with their bare feet, laughing and screaming as the cold water splattered over them.

“It’ll be a while before the end, still. He’ll read passages from their holy scroll, then they’ll all perform the dance of Aqueous. That’s what happened when me and my dad saw it.” Nuru sounded a little wistful. “It’s really great. I wish he was with us.” 

“I’m sorry.” Varian said immediately.

“No, it’s not your fault. I left because I wanted to. I had to, for my people.” Nuru reached over to him and touched his arm, “We are all here because we want to be. There’s no one I’d rather follow than you, Varian.”

He smiled at her gratefully. He hoped it was true. 

“You’re clever, V. We’ll be able to get to the Library as long as you’re leading us.” Yong swung his legs jovially, “Can you imagine if Hugo led us?”

“We’d all be in jail in Delphius.” Nuru laughed. 

Varian made a face. He wasn't rushing back to jail anytime soon. His year long stint had been enough to put him off of small spaces and bad food for a lifetime. 

The window behind them opened with a creak, and Hugo climbed out and sat beside Yong. He’d been experimenting in Nerida’s workshop downstairs, but Varian thought he had probably just wanted to get his thoughts in order after the water trial. Hugo seemed to need time to himself every so often, so he always tried to give him space.

“Oh, speaking of, there’s our thief right there.” Nuru reached over Yong and cuffed Hugo’s arm good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, keep calling me thief and see where it gets you.” He muttered, smirking. 

A strange silence settled after that. Nuru looked between Hugo and Varian, and seemed to come to some sort of decision.

She tapped Yong on the shoulder. “Well, we should pack in for the night.” She stifled a yawn. 

“What? But we haven’t even seen the dance yet!” Yong protested. 

“There’ll be another time. Come on, it’s been a hard day, let’s get to bed.” Nuru ushered Yong through the open window and they both disappeared inside. 

Varian frowned, wondering why Nuru had been so desperate to get away.

Hugo stared at the window with a startled eyes, then turned back to Varian. “Was it just me, or did they leave when I got here on purpose?

Varian shrugged. “I don’t know. I wouldn't take it personally, Nuru’s too nice for things like that.”

“Right. Course.” Hugo shuffled back so that his back was resting on the window, and his legs were barely hanging off the side of the roof. Once again, he’d made the space his own, like he’d always lived here.

Varian swallowed, “You were quiet earlier. After the trial. Did anything happen?”

“Nah. No there’s no sob story this time, I’m afraid.” Hugo’s voice was a little bitter. It made Varian’s stomach lurch. What had he done?

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

“Then what?” He was staring down at the festival below, pretending to be interested in what the man on the stage was reading. 

“You don't owe me sob stories, that's not—I just meant, I hope the trial wasn’t too hard on you.” Varian’s hands twisted in the fabric of his shirt, “When I realised it was an illusion, and I saw that you were drowning…I felt so useless. How could I have fallen for some _illusion_ while my friends were in trouble? A-and you wouldn't snap out of it, I just had to drag you to the surface. It’s like you _wanted_ to be there.” 

“I didn’t.” Hugo said.

“I-I know. I was just…I don’t know. Scared.”

"Oh."

"I thought for a second that I couldn't save you. I didn't know what to do." Varian tried to shake the memory out of his head. He didn't want to relive it.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with it on your own.” Hugo’s voice had softened, “Why didn’t you say all this after the trial? Instead of pretending you were fine and moving us all on?”

Varian almost rolled his eyes. Hugo was too good at deflecting questions about his feelings in favour of weeding out Varian’s instead. “It’s fine. And anyway, I can’t just complain about how bad I am at this in front of the others. They just told me they thought I was a good leader! I certainly don’t feel like one.” 

“Talking about things doesn't make you a bad leader. Neither does falling for stupid illusions. We _all_ fell for stupid illusions.” Hugo shot him a lopsided smile. His eyes glittered in humour; the blue light from the lanterns below made them look ethereal behind his cheap wireframes. “It makes you a normal person.”

Varian shrugged, “I guess.”

They were silent for a second, then Hugo said, “Hey…You told me a few weeks back that I could tell you anything. Same goes for you. If you wanna talk about feelings, or whatever, I’m here for you.”

Varian looked at him, trying to keep his shock from showing on his face. Hugo’s self-conscious shrug told him that he’d failed. “Thanks Hugo. It means…well, it means a lot.”

Hugo nodded silently in appreciation. He leaned back again to watch the people in the square raise the lanterns above their heads and form a circle around the stage. It looked like a glowing blue portal into a mystical world. The light refracted from the mosaic floors and the water, and shot out concentrated beams of azure around the square. Varian was reminded of Rapunzel’s lanterns. He remembered watching them from his bedroom window as they spiralled up into the air on the main island of Corona. 

He felt the same sense of longing now as he did back then. When he watched the lanterns at Corona, he’d been longing to meet the missing princess, as everyone seemed to love her so much, even if they hand’t met her. Now, his longing was too big, and too close to perceive the true depth of it. He didn’t know what he was longing for now. 

“Y’know, if I liked things like this, I might’ve said it was beautiful.” Hugo murmured. 

“But you don't like things like this.” Varian said, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

“No. But in a different world where I did like it, I would have said that I’m glad I’m seeing this with you.” 

Much to Varian’s elation, Hugo’s slender fingers went to the gear-shaped necklace he’d given him earlier. The necklace made a gentle tinkling sound against his short fingernails. 

“Not in this world though.” Varian said finally. “In this world, you don’t like me.”

“Well…” Hugo turned and grinned, “Damnit. I’ll admit it. You’ve grown on me. A little.” 

Varian kicked his legs over the edge of the roof jovially, “Ah, he finally admits it. You just wouldn’t say it because it’d ruin your ruggedly handsome persona.” 

“Oh, so you think I’m ruggedly handsome, huh?” Hugo barked a laugh. It came out a little louder than the festival below, so a few blue-robed people looked up at them in admonishment. 

Varian turned to watch the stage, hiding his blush. “Shut up and watch the show. I think they’re about to dance.”

In reply, Hugo shimmied closer to him with the apparent intention to get a better look. They ended up shoulder to shoulder, jostling each other to get a clearer look. Of course, Varian didn’t really care about watching the dance, and he didn’t think Hugo did either. 

They sat and watched the dancers partner up and splash through the shallow pool of water. They produced long swathes of blue silk, like the singer from earlier had wrapped around her arms, and the dance began. 

Hugo leaned back on his hands, which were very close to where Varian was resting his own. His pinky finger reached out, like it was magnetically charged to Varian’s. 

He looked at Hugo, confused, perhaps looking for confirmation, but Hugo just kept staring down at the festival, a faint almost-there smile on his lips. 

Varian steeled himself, then closed the gap, letting his pinky finger meet Hugo’s.

When their fingers brushed, and somehow, even that small touch felt charged, like he’d felt earlier that day, when he was part of the dancing crowd in the festival square. When they touched, he felt like the room was spinning. Why was that touch so different from when their shoulders had been touching earlier?

Hugo was definitely smiling, but still stubbornly didn’t meet Varian’s eyes. It seemed like more and more often that he’d pay any price simply to know what was going on in Hugo’s head. Varian retraced his memories of the past few months, trying to piece together a version of Hugo that he could think of in any other way than a thorn in his side. But while Varian had apparently grown on Hugo, Hugo had definitely grown on Varian. He thought again of Hugo’s hand in his hair all those weeks ago. 

He tried to shake the thought from his head, but with Hugo so close to him, he found that he couldn’t.

“Goggles?” Hugo said quietly.

“What is it?” 

Hugo turned to him. His smile was gone. He looked serious as he said, “Today has been…really good.”

Varian frowned, “Really? You almost died.”

“Yeah, okay, apart from the whole drowning thing, that wasn’t great. But the festival, the dance…and right now. I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like this.” Hugo’s eyes met his, earnest and wide, “Thank you for choosing to trust me. If you hadn’t, I would never have seen all this.”

The warmth from his finger touching Hugo’s rushed up to his arm and grasped his heart. 

“Well...I’m glad I trusted you.” Varian turned back to the festival. “Oh, wow.” He breathed. 

The dancers below were weaving around each other expertly, holding what looked to be great lengths of glowing blue fire. The silks they had all been wearing. They now burned, furiously bright, trailing in the sky behind them. 

Varian thought of the possible alchemical reactions that could cause the fire to burn so bright, and yet not burn the dancers. He shook his head. For once, he could just pretend magic existed. If it were to exist in any space or time, it would have to be this night. This moment.

Hugo hummed a little note of exuberance.

They silently watched the festival.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can two people possibly talk about feelings all the time while completely skirting around the massive elephant in the room any more effectively than these two? It's a skill!


End file.
